lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
. ---- Neues Video-Interview mit Damon und Carlton vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Und es geht munter weiter am Tag der Staffelpremiere. Auch Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse scheinen momentan recht beliebt zu sein, was Interviews angeht. Jetzt haben sie mit dem Onlinedienst EW.com ein (bisher) 5-teiliges Video-Interview geführt. Mehr dazu gibt's im . ---- Lost-Video-Podcast mit Darlton vom 21. Januar 2009 left|140px Seit langer Zeit, nämlich seit dem Ende der 4. Staffel gibt es wieder einen Video-Podcast. Allerdings unterscheidet dieser sich äußerlich nicht sehr von den Dharma Special Access-Videos der letzten Wochen. Lindelof und Cuse beantworten (mehr oder weniger) einige Fragen von Fans der Serie auf der Comic-Convention. Das Video gibt's jetzt im . ---- Neues vom Set und Infos von Ausiello vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Heute Nacht ist es soweit. Endlich steht die große Staffelpremiere an, und das mit gleich mit den ersten beiden Episoden; und . Kurz bevor es aber soweit ist, gibt es noch einmal einiges über die kommende Staffel zu berichten. Es gibt es neue Infos von Ausiello beim Onlinedienst EW.com, sowie neue Fotos von den Dreharbeiten. Außerdem erwartet euch ein Behind the Scenes-Special, welches vermutlich erst mit der DVD-, bzw. Blu-ray-Box in einigen Monaten erscheinen sollte. All das gibt es jetzt im . ---- SKY One-Trailer mit Hurley vom 20. Januar 2009 left|140px Ein weiterer Trailer, der euch die Zeit bis übermorgen versüßen soll, ist aufgetaucht. Diesmal ist Hurley die zentrale Figur. Wo?... Natürlich im . ---- SKY One-Trailer vom 20. Januar 2009 right|140px Oh wow, wie die Zeit vergeht. Schon in der übernächsten Nacht ist die Premiere von Staffel 5. Am kommenden Sonntag startet auch im Vereinigten Königreich die neue Staffel. Passend dazu gibt es einen neuen Trailer vom Fernsehsender Sky1. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Lostpedia begrüßt neuen Admin vom 19. Januar 2009 left|150px Aufgrund seiner großen Leistungen in der letzten Zeit, ist die deutschsprachige Lostpedia nun um einen weiteren Administrator reicher. Mit Matthes, welcher in letzter Zeit viele große Artikel angelegt, kleine Artikel erweitert und englische Artikel übersetzt hat, steht neben den anderen Admins eine weitere Anlaufstelle für alle Autoren mit Problemen zur Verfügung. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! ---- Extended Sneak Peek & Kristin Interview vom 19. Januar 2009 right|150px Es existiert eine erweiterte Version des bereits bekannten Sneak Peeks, mit Hurley und Sayid. Desweiteren gibt es ein Interview mit Michael Emerson, über die kommende 5. Staffel. Beide Videos findest du jetzt im … . ---- Welche Fragen sollen in Staffel 5 beantwortet werden? vom 19. Januar 2009 left|150px Mysterien, Geheimnisse, offene Fragen − das sind drei wichtige Stützpfeiler von Lost, ohne die die Serie sicherlich nie so anziehend geworden wäre. Aber irgendwann reicht es auch, und man will seine Fragen endlich beantwortet haben. Welche Fragen sollten in Staffel 5 endlich beantwortet werden? Hinterlasst uns doch einfach einen Kommentar mit eurer Meinung im . ---- Die wundersame Welt des Jorge Garcia vom 18. Januar 2009 right|150px Ja, nicht nur wir Normalsterblichen, auch Schauspieler teilen gerne ihre Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse im Internet. Egal ob toter Vogel, hartes Brot oder neue Abenteuer mit Nunu, Jorge Garcia teilt gerne einen Teil seines Lebens mit der breiten Öffentlichkeit. Wenn auch ihr euch auf diese manchmal etwas abstrakte, aber durchaus lustige Reise begeben wollt, müsst ihr aber vorher noch einem in vorbeischauen − so viel Zeit muss sein… ---- Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerb: Das Finale vom 18. Januar 2009 left|150px Heute ist es soweit: Das Finale des Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerbs steht an. Bis Mittwoch-Abend 21 Uhr stellen sich die frei Finalisten unsere Leser und warten auf eure Stimme. Zum Finale im , oder zu den finalen Theorien. ---- Extended Sneak Peek vom 18. Januar 2009 right|150px Es existiert eine erweiterte Version des bereits bekannten Sneak Peeks aus . Das Video findest du jetzt im … . ---- Interviews (fast) ohne Ende vom 18. Januar 2009 left|150px Na, immer noch auf der Suche nach etwas um auch die letzten Tage rumzukriegen? Da hab ich was: Der Onlinedienst MovieWeb hat nämlich ein paar Interviews veröffentlicht, die mit den Produzenten und auch mit Schauspielern geführt wurden. Wie gesagt, nur ganz wenig… . ---- Sneak Peek Nummer 6 vom 17. Januar 2009 right|150px Hier ein weiteres Stück unserer dieswöchigen Sneak-Peek-Action. Diesmal jedoch weder auf der Searcher, noch in Los Angeles, noch mitten auf der Insel. Stattdessen sehen wir die zurückgebliebenen am Strand, etwas vermissen. Der Ausschnitt stammt übrigens aus „Because You Left“. Auf zum ! ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung für „The Little Prince“ vom 17. Januar 2009 left|150px „The Little Prince“ ist die 4. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Jetzt gibt's die offizielle Pressemitteilung von ABC über diese Episode. Was da drin steht, über welche Personen wir uns freuen können, und wessen Geschichte wir hoffentlich bald erklärt bekommen, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 8 + weitere Sneak Peeks vom 16. Januar 2009 right|150px Pure Sneak-Peek-Action diese Woche. Völlig unerwartet hat ABC gerade eben eine weitere E-Mail an alle Rekruten von Dharma Wants You geschickt, anbei das mittlerweile achte Passwort für Dharma Special Access, welches diese Woche einen weiteren Ausschnitt der kommenden Staffel enthüllt. Dazu kommen noch zwei weitere kurze Videos, die uns auf eine spektakuläre und mysteriöse 5. Staffel hoffen lassen. . ---- USA Today Interview und Videos mit Darlton vom 16. Januar 2009 left|150px Dieses Bild stammt aus einem Artikel, der ein Interview mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse enthält. Außerdem gibt es einige Videos mit Antworten von Darlton. Mehr darüber jetzt im . ---- Lost-Werbebanner am Times Square vom 16. Januar 2009 right|150px Bald geht's los. Das weiß auch ABC, und startete eine recht große Werbekampagne am Times Square im New York, wo seit kurzem eine große Werbetafel zur kommenden Staffel zu sehen ist. Die Bilder gibt es jetzt im . ---- Promobilder und Wallpaper vom 16. Januar 2009 left|150px Noch 5 Tage, ob das nun viel oder wenig ist, darüber lässt sich sicherlich streiten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass wir auch diese paar Tage gemeinsam schnell hinter uns bringen können. Um dies zu unterstützen, haben wir für euch eine Sammlung von Promobildern aller Staffeln, sowie eine Reihe an Wallpapers, mit denen ihr euren Desktop aufmotzen könnt. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Sky1: Bereit für Staffel 5 vom 15. Januar 2009 right|150px Sky1 − so heißt die Fernsehstation, welche Lost im Vereinigten Königreich ausstrahlt. Und genau dieser Sender stellt auf seiner Internetplattform allen Lost-Fans ein breites Spektrum an Interviews, Bildern, Videos, News und vielen weiteren Features zur Verfügung. Worum genau es sich hierbei handelt, sowie alle wichtigen Videos und Links gibt es jetzt im . ---- Brennende Frage? Ask Lost! vom 15. Januar 2009 left|150px Da „''Dharma Special Access''“ nun vermutlich vorüber ist, und uns Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erstmal keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten werden, hat sich ABC etwas neues einfallen lassen. Unter dem Titel Ask Lost gibt es bei ABC.com nun ein Online-Formular, bei dem ihr eure brennendsten Fragen eintippen könnt. Wie das geht, und wo diese dann beantwortet werden, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Weiterer Sneak Peek! vom 15. Januar 2009 right|150px Wieder ein neuer Sneak Peek aus , der zweiten Episode zur 5. Staffel. Das Video findest du jetzt im . ---- Neuer Sneak Peek! vom 15. Januar 2009 left|150px Neuer Sneak Peek aus , der zweiten Episode zur 5. Staffel. Das Video findest du jetzt im . ---- Neuer Bericht aus dem TV Guide vom 14. Januar 2009 right|140px Eine Woche müssen wir noch warten, dann geht Lost endlich in die neue Runde, in die vorletzte, um genau zu sein. So kurz vor der Staffelpremiere wird nicht nur die Spannung immer größer, auf das, was da kommt, auch die Artikel-Dichte immer größer. Nun wurde im TV Guide ein mehrseitiger Bericht samt Interview mit der „TV's Sexiest Women of 2008“, Evangeline Lilly veröffentlicht. Natürlich nur im . ---- Theorien-Wettbewerb: Runde 2 vom 13. Januar 2009 left|150px Etwas verspätet geht der Theorien-Wettbewerb in die zweite Runde. Nur noch 8 Tage trennen uns von Staffel 5 und noch 12 Kandidaten sind mit ihren Theorien im Rennen. Wer das ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- SKY One-Trailer und Auflösung der Spoiler! vom 13. Januar 2009 right|150px Hier sind zwei weitere Trailer die auf zur Promotion der 5. Staffel ausgestrahlt wurden. Desweiteren hat euch Andre gestern fünf Andeutungen zu den ersten Episoden geboten, die wahrscheinlich bei dem einen oder anderen auch 5 neue Fragen aufwarfen. Heute folgen die Antworten!... ---- '''Offizielle Pressemitteilung zu „Jughead“' vom 12. Januar 2009 left|150px Vor wenigen Tagen präsentierten wir euch bereits die ersten offiziellen Infos zur dritten Episode. Heute veröffentlichte ABC zudem die Pressemitteilung zur dritten Episode der fünften Staffel. Weitere Infos im . |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten